Mike's Little Secret
by DuCkSoFdArKnEsS
Summary: Mike has always been a little strange. But now we'll know why. Read and find out his naughty little secret! Flames accepted! Set during Twilight and it'll be in different POVS Read please! hiatus til holidays read though, it's good
1. Mike's Little Secret: Revealed

**This is my first fanfic, I'm open to flames (which I'm expecting) and I'd really appreciate comments. So please review ^^**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, if I was would I still bother to go to high school? Hell no! **

**

* * *

  
**

_thoughts_

Edward's POV

Bella's away sick today. I would sulk and pity myself but I knew better not to, cause if I did Jasper would feel the same way. This would cause me to feel worse and the cycle to continue. So to keep myself occupied I decided to actually listen to everyone's thoughts today.

Everyone's thoughts were one of the following: vain, boring, perverted or just plain weird. It was getting extremely dull until I heard something that told me a fact that would scar me for all eternity. It wasn't the thought itself, but it was who it was coming from. The one and only Mike Newton. I thought he had a crush on my beautiful perfect Bella but I was wrong. I stared at him giving him my best death glare.

_OMG OMG OMG He's looking at me! I MUST act cool. I think he might know that I'm gay! Wait… no one knows I'm gay, everyone thinks I like Bella since I tried to ask her out. That didn't go so well that stuck up –_

Before I knew it a growl like sound was emerging from my throat. Mike didn't even get the chance to say that vial word before I rushed over, fast but not fast enough to look suspicious and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

I pulled him up close so that we were eye to eye, ready to give him the beating off his life…

_I knew it! He knows I'm gay! But he likes me back, and now he's making his move! We're so close, he's leaning in, and we're like eye to eye! He's so going to kiss me. I better act sexy._

I screwed my face up in disgust as he closed his eyes and tried to pout his lips. All that did was make him look like a fish out of water. Without another word I quickly dropped him. I walked over to my lunch tray, grabbed the most liquid and putrid looking substance and poured it down Mike's shirt. I had to do something about him thinking I liked him. He might tell Bella!

When I came back to my table I could hear my whole family's thoughts laughing at me. I guess Alice saw what was going through his head and told everyone. I'm never going to be able to live this down.

* * *

**If anyone likes this I'll think about updating. I hope no one sues me for killing people with my horribleness =/**

**Please review! If you do I'll give you a cookie XD Oh yea, this is written by me Nina, not Ray. He helped though. ^^  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Mike's Plan

**A/N: This chapter is written by me (Nina) but the plot is from my genius friend who's always thinking Ray. I hope everyone likes this chapter ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight; the only thing I own is… what do I own? O.o**

**

* * *

**_Thoughts/dreams_

Chapter 2 – Mike's plan

Mike's POV

I sat up on my bed. I've been twisting and turning for the last 4 hours. It's not past midnight and I still can't get to bed. I can't sleep. I keep on thinking of what happened between me and Edward during lunch break. Blood rushes up to my face the moment I remember his eyes gazing into mine. I could've sworn he was about to kiss me. But no… instead he humiliates me in front of everyone!

Maybe that's his sign of love for me! He probably just doesn't realize his love towards me yet. All I need to do is show him how much I love him and he'll be able to see his true feelings and we'll be able to be an item!

He's probably a shy type of guy. I'll probably need to make the first move and ask him out. I better get to bed so I'll be all refreshed and good looking tomorrow. How am I going to ask him out though? I know! I'll get some nice flowers and come by his place. It might be a bit too fast though… I might even meet his parents! Will he think I'm moving too fast? Probably not. Hopefully not anyway.

"_Will you marry me?" _

"_Edward! I thought you'd never ask!" Edward was on his knees, and in his hands was the most beautiful and cute diamond ring I've ever seen in my whole life! He slowly slipped the ring onto my finger, he stood up. Pulling me close to him… His face leaned towards mine…_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" No! My dream was just getting good! It doesn't matter, it's just a dream. Today I'm going to make it real. My heart's beating so hard I think my next door neighbor can hear me! I better get ready for school. Actually… I think I'll go hiking with my family like they wanted me to. I wonder if Edward will notice that I'm gone. He might get worried and go look for me! I doubt it but a girl can dream. Well… guy.

"Mummy! I've changed my mind! I'm going camping with you guys." I wonder what Edward's up to right now…

* * *

Edward's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Mike. I was still fuming from his thoughts. How dare he think of my little Bella like that! I hope he doesn't go to school today. I don't want to see that stupid fish face today. Bella's going to be away again and I don't think I'll be able to put up with him. I should've been meaner. All I did was pour stuff down his shirt. I should've broken a thing or two.

"Copper for your thoughts Eddie-poo? What are you thinking about? Your girl – boyfriend Newton?" Stupid Emmett and his stupid childish comments. He knows that the only one for me is Bella. I felt like ripping him apart and burning him slowly piece by piece. But Rosalie wouldn't be so happy. Maybe I should let him stay alive for now. But that doesn't mean I can't make his life a living hell…

"Emmett! Get out of my room this instant or I'll tell Rosalie what you were thinking when you saw that blond chic on TV last night…" I said this a bit louder than needed so that Rosalie would definitely hear.

"Emmett! Get your little butt down here right now and tell me what you were thinking." I could hear her growling and I knew Emmett was going to get it. Emmett gave me the one finger salute and I couldn't help but chuckle at how childish yet perverted he could be.

"Emmett, be a dear and stop moving. I can't hit you if you're running away!" I walked downstairs to witness Emmett being pulverized by Rosalie. Emmett tried to escape but all he did was collide into the wall, causing a huge vibration which knocked down one of Esme's favourite vases.

The look on his face was priceless. He mouthed a silent "SHIT!" and ran for his life. Esme came in looking calm but I could tell from her thoughts that she wasn't happy.

_That boy… I'm going to get him one day. This is the 57__th__ vase he's broken this MONTH. It's not even the end of the month yet! It's only half way. But at least this time he didn't start it. _

She turned towards me and the only thing I did was give her a sheepish smile and quickly run off to the garage. I got into my silver Volvo and drove to school without waiting for the rest of my family.

I spent the school day wishing Bella was by my side. At least Mike wasn't there today. I hope he jumped off a cliff or something. I was the last to get home, and everyone's thoughts were really weird. They were blocking me. Something must've happened to my Bella! I rushed inside and saw something horrible…

* * *

Mike's POV

Here I am, standing in front of the Cullen resident with flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. My palms were sweating so much I think I could've filled a whole bucket! I knocked lightly, slightly hoping that no one would answer.

There was no such luck. Moments later I heard the door open. I tried to look up from my lashes in case Edward was the one to answer the door. I wanted to make a good impression. What I saw was not Edward. It was the giant Cullen! My heart literally stopped. He was as huge as Mount Everest! But his smile was even huger! It looked so huge it seemed painful! But wow, his muscles were huge. He's not that bad looking…

"What's up Newton? Come on in." As he walked me in I saw that he was staring at me weirdly. I slowly brought my hand up to my lips and noticed that I had been drooling… How embarrassing! I should go dig myself a hole now. "Edward should be home soon, or homo soon…" He chuckled but I was confused. Edward's gay too? I couldn't be more happy! "So feel free to sit down and wait."

I just stared at him dumbfound. Why was he being so nice to me? Maybe he likes me too! It'll be a love triangle between me, Edward and Emmett. What more could I want? I was off to lala land when Edward rushed in.

"Is there something wrong?! Why is everyone so…" He looked at me as if I was the last thing he wanted to see. I would've felt insulted if I didn't know his real feelings for me. His face scrunched up as if denying what I just thought. But it was probably just a coincidence.

My stomach was going somersaults and flips like never before. I felt liked I wanted to hurl! I didn't notice at first but everyone looked as if they had taken a step away from me knowing I wanted to throw up… Weird! If I didn't know any better I would've thought they could read my thoughts or something!

I walked up to Edward without the flowers and chocolate. So Emmett kindly pointed at it and gave me a poke which felt more like a punch. I rushed over to my forgotten items and I held them awkwardly out towards Edward.

"Edward?"

"Umm… Yes Mike?" He raised an eyebrow which just made him look so kissable.

* * *

Edward's POV

_He looks so kissable with his eyebrow raised…_

There's no way Mike just thought that! I have to get him out as soon as possible. If this is going where I think it is… (Ray's A/N: this would be M =P) I'll never be able to live this down! Especially if Emmett's here. Vampires don't forget anything, so Emmett would bring this situation up every single day for the rest of my cursed life.

_He's thinking about something… I can just tell he is from the look on his face! Maybe he's thinking about me? OMG he's staring at me! Is my hair okay? Please don't let there be anything on my teeth. _

How gay can Mike get? I just stared at him until he stopped trying to discreetly remove something nonexistent from his teeth.

_What is that Mike doing? Is he trying to brush his teeth so he can kiss Edward or something? Poor Edward… If only Bella was here! It would be so awkward! Oh look! It's a squirrel! I should run before it goes. Bye Eddie-poo. I know you're listening. I've got a squirrel to catch so I'll leave you two love birds alone. _

I swear; Emmett was going to pay for that…

"Edward?" I forgot all about Mike!

"Ahh… Yes Mike?"

"I-I-I lo-" Please tell me he's not about to say what I think he is! This is really not a good time. Emmett's back from his squirrel hunt and he's currently hiding behind a wall trying to act like he's not there.

_I'm not here. I'm not here. I am a wall. I am a piece of nothingness. Is that even possible? Hahaha He's going to confess! I'm not here. I hope Edward can't tell I'm here. _

I picked up the closest thing beside me and threw it at the fall. It happened to be one of Esme's vases, that's the 5th vase today. She's not going to be happy. But it was worth hearing Emmett scream.

I turned towards Mike once again. I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Mike, if you're about to say 'I love you' then don't even bother. The only one for me is Bella. So leave my house this instant. The door's that way; feel free to take your flowers and chocolate with you."

_How dare he reject me? I'm Mike Newtown, THE Mike Newton. No one rejects me! I'll show you Edward Cullen! I'll make you regret the moment you chose Bella over me. _

He threw the flowers at me and walked off swaying his hips. That's his idea of making me feel remorse? He slammed the door and I could hear him slide down onto the cement. He wailed like a baby! Emmett started to feel annoyed as Mike's wailing was really high pitched and it hurt to listen to. He stomped up to the door and opened it. (More like swung it open.) I think the hinges almost came off.

_Oh no, the giants here! I knew I should've gone somewhere else to cry!_

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Pssst Mike. I'll help you get back in again. Just play along ok? " I whispered to Mike. Normally I wouldn't help Mike but I wanted to get on Edward's nerves. "Meet me at the park near here. I'll let you back in later. Now just follow my lead. GET OFF MY PROPERTY YOU GAY BUM! Get off before I throw you off!" Mike ran off wailing and squealing, if I wasn't planning on getting Edward back I would've knocked him out. For safe measures I yelled out, "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

* * *

Edward's POV

This is a bit suspicious… Emmett would've normally knocked him out. He's probably up to something. I just know it. I tried to listen to his thoughts but it wasn't a very good idea.

_Look at Rosalie's butt sway left and right, and left again and right again. Look at those cheeks go left to right! _

I stopped listening after that, I don't even want to know what was going to come next…

---time break---

Emmett's POV

"Hey! Mike, over here!" Mike walked over to me, and then I noticed for the first time what Mike was wearing…

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**A/N a cliffy to all those that made me suffer (Ray)**

Rays's alternate dream for Mike 

"_Will you marry me Edward?" _

"_I thought you'd never ask …"_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Pfft no way! I was just wondering when you'd ask"_

_Mike: D:_

**A/N (Nina) **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Ray and I worked forever on this! Kinda… Review please! More reviews means more updates ^^

**A/N (Ray)** the next chapter will be a quick A/N chapter please put us on alert! BB


	3. Stranger Alert

**A/N This story wouldn't have been so successful if Ray wasn't such a genius! *shouts out* THANKS RAY! (from Nina) AND NINA! (from Ray)**

**This chapter's a bit short we know, but it's a filler chapter, so please make do with this v.v**

**Disclaimer: We are not Stephanie Meyer, we are nothing but evil teenagers with interesting minds… Well Ray's the one with the interesting mind anyway, I'm normal ^^ **

Chapter three: Stranger Alert

Mike's POV

When I got home I decided to take a nap so I had changed into my favourite Tweety and Slyvester pjs. I guess it is a bit weird for a teenager to be wearing things like this but I love Tweety! He's the cutest bird on Looney Tunes! I think, Donald Duck is kinda cute, more evil than cute though. Bugs Bunny's gf is cute too! But she's not a bird so she doesn't count… Too much thinking is not good for you I decided. While I've been off daydreaming about Looney Tunes I had became late for my meeting with Emmett.

I've been wondering around for ages and I still haven't seen Emmett. I hope he really is going to help me get Edward, and he's not just playing a joke on me. If he does… I think I'll have to punch him! But that might be a bit of a disaster, he's pretty much a walking brick! I almost laughed out loud at that thought. A huge brick with legs and arms running around!

I finally saw him. I walked up towards him and I saw him staring at me for the second time today. I wiped my mouth. Nope, I wasn't drooling. I saw him scanning my body, I looked down and flushed. I thought he was checking me out, but he was actually just surprised at my outfit. I started thinking back about what happened before.

Emmett was whispering in my ear but I was too lost in thought to actually pay attention. The only things I heard was "Bella, away, 2 months, and funeral" so I assumed that it had something to do with a plan to get me and Edward together while she was away for a funeral. How confusing!

"Dude, are you even paying attention?! I came all this way to help you get Edward! Did you know I had to sneak out and everything? I give up! You don't even deserve Edward man, you're pathetic; you're too wimpy for him. So I'm not going to bother stay here and help you, especially when there's something stinky around. I don't think it's you Mike, but something smells damp." With that Emmett ran off as if he couldn't wait to get away from me. I felt kind of offended.

I smelt my arm but I didn't smell anything weird. Maybe it was his imagination? I wanted to run after him but my feet were cemented to the ground. Was I too wimpy? As a New Year's resolution I decided to learn how to become manlier. I wondered around aimlessly until I walked into a someone wearing clothing that was so last century.

I squeaked a pathetic "Sorry!" while trying to hold in my laughter. He was wearing the worst things ever! It looked like the sewing machine blew up while making his shirt! I was barely able to hold in my giggles so I just walked on without turning back. If I did I would've saw him staring at me like I was something of value. I kept walking not paying any attention to the staring eyes behind me.

After walking for what seemed like hours I found myself in an isolated building. I swear I was walking in a park a moment or two ago! I guess having a bad sense of direction was not something you could grow out off. Since the moment I was born I have never gone in the right way. I had the worst sense of direction in my whole family. I heard something rustle behind me. I turned around so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash. What I saw was beyond weird…

There in front of my eyes was the guy I had just bumped in earlier. Only this time he was kneeling as if he was proposing to me! This couldn't be happening! The only one who should be proposing to me is Edward! If only he'd stop being in denial about how much he loves and cares for me. There's no way Bella could beat me.

"Madame, I see you are in a bit of trouble. Would you please kindly accept my hand and let me lead you back to civilization." I just stared at him with my jaw open. I couldn't think of anything to say back to him without offending him. He sounded like a bit of a nut case.

So I made do with "Umm… sure? And I'm a guy by the way." I timidly took his hand which engulfed mine like it was nothing. The moment his hand wrapped around mine he started laughing manically.

I started shivering and shaking, there was a maniac grabbing me hand! He could probably have rabbis! My eyes widened from the fear of it all. A voice broke me from my trance.

I noticed that while I was thinking about my horrible prediction, the maniac had pulled me close to him and was choking me while hugging me too tightly. My lungs felt like they were about to burst. "Don't worry my pretty," the maniac said, while gently stroking my face. How could someone be so gently yet so evil at the same time?! Each breath I took were rapidly getting shorter and shorter. Everything was getting fuzzy and the earth was spinning at an alarming rate. This was too much for my body to cope with and I knew I was about to pass out when I saw something like a bear only bigger… Before I became fully unconscious I heard a growl that was earth shattering. After that everything turned black and I went limp in my captor's hand.

**A/N That's all for today everyone, what does everyone think of our attempt at a cliffy? =P I hope no one complains about the length, it's only a filler chapter. **

**Please review! Reviews make us work harder! All types of reviews are accepted! XD **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Ray: OK NINA enough! With the reviews! **

**Nina: Ok *turns into a tomato* **


End file.
